Turbine engines such as gas or combustion turbine engines are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of rotating turbine blades.
Gas turbine engines utilize a mainstream flow to drive the rotating turbine blades to generate thrust. The mainstream flow is propelled by combustion of gas to increase the thrust generated by the engine. The combustion of gas generates excessive temperatures within the engine turbine, requiring cooling of certain components. Such cooling can be accomplished through providing air from the mainstream flow bypassing the combustor having a lower temperature, unheated by the gas combustion.
Air bypassing the combustor moves in a substantially axial flow. In order to minimize losses from the substantially axial flow provided to rotating rotor elements, an inducer can turn the axial, bypass flow to have a swirling, tangential component. An inlet providing the bypassing air to the inducer can be rigid and susceptible to damage due to low cycle fatigue.